


Once upon a dance

by One_Lone_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Lone_Witch/pseuds/One_Lone_Witch
Summary: The Yule Ball is approaching and Remus Lupin is still wondering who to ask out. After all, the charismatic Sirius Black isn't an option, or is he?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Once upon a dance

Remus paces up and down the empty Gryffindor dormitory. It's only a few more hours until the Yule Ball and he still doesn't have a date to go with. James already got Lily to go with him and even Peter has himself a date. He's not sure if Sirius already has a date but, as one of the most popular guys in school, Remus would be surprised if he doesn't have anyone to go with yet. Girls have been falling over each other trying to catch Sirius' attention.  
In all honesty, Remus really would love to take the black-haired guy to the ball but he's afraid to ask him. Sirius is just so popular and handsome and he's an introverted bookworm whose body is covered in scars. The guy would be crazy to agree to go with him when he can get a lot better.  
He sighs, walking out to the lake, needing some time to think. Though, as he walks along the water's edge, he sees someone lying in the shade of a nearby tree. Walking closer, he realizes it's actually Sirius.   
He almost calls over to his friend when he notices the guy is lying there with his face pressed into a sweater that's way too big for him. Remus feels a tinge of jealousy. Who just gave their sweater to Sirius without his permission? Then again, they really wouldn't need his permission as he and Sirius aren't together.   
Remus sighs. This just proves that Sirius already has a date to go with and he'll just have to go on his own... as always.  
He is just about to turn around and walk away when Sirius notices him, a blush growing on the handsome guy's face as he quickly moves to take off the sweater which is when Remus notices. It's not just anyone's sweater. It's his.   
"Moony, I didn't see you there," Sirius says, trying to act as if nothing happened just now. "Were you standing there long?"  
"N-not too long," Remus says as he moves closer, hating that tremor in his voice. His whole body is feeling like it's on fire. "D-do you wear my clothes often?"  
Sirius looks down, face completely red. Remus can't help but think that it's completely too adorable. "Only sometimes," the guy says softly. "I'm sorry. I just... I like the smell."  
"You like the smell?" Remus asks, crouching down in front of Sirius, tilting his head slightly as he's just confused. What would be so special about his sweaters? Sure they're warm and cozy but he wouldn't know what kind of smell they would have. Maybe it smells like chocolate as that's his favorite thing in the world and he usually keeps some in his pockets but Sirius wouldn't need his sweater to smell that.  
"Y-yeah. It... ehm... it smells like you," Sirius says, keeping his head turned away from Remus, afraid of what he'd say. Remus is just too flabbergasted to react so Sirius keeps talking. "I... I've been wanting to ask you out to the Yule Ball since we were told about it, but I'm sure you have someone else to go with already."  
"You... want to take me to the Yule Ball?" Remus asks, actually falling backward from shock. He quickly gets to his knees in front of Sirius, placing his hand on the guy's chin to make him look up. Remus can't help but smile as he looks Sirius in the eyes. "I would absolutely love to go with you," he says softly, leaning in to kiss him.  
Neither of them actually made it to the ball as they stay under that tree the whole evening and night, sharing that one sweater to stay warm while enjoying spending time together, just the two of them. The next morning they're found by their friends, having fallen asleep curled up together.


End file.
